


Don't Let the Pictures Leave Your Phone

by Hllangel



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, M/M, OTRA tour, Praise Kink, Roleplay, Tour Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 14:41:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3573464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hllangel/pseuds/Hllangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Liam drops into it, letting the flutter in his chest flare up while he watches Louis watch him. </i>
</p>
<p><i></i>Louis Tomlinson<i> is paying attention to </i>him<i>. He's a nobody. A uni student on a term break in Thailand. He throws his hips into it, planting his feet and grinding against air, hands above his head. It's a very careful picture of carefree, when really, he's tracking Louis through half-lidded eyes. He's got one shot at this, he's going to give it his all. </i></p>
<p>Or, a bit of Liam/Louis stranger roleplay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Let the Pictures Leave Your Phone

**Author's Note:**

> Written mostly because [this picture exists](https://41.media.tumblr.com/f5c16642372496880f534767f46f2f0a/tumblr_nlgbficg7n1t302fvo1_500.png) to be honest. And because my friends are terrible enablers. Encouraged by **fiarra** and **fortymaliks**. No beta or britpick, so all mistakes are mine. 
> 
> Title from 1D's _Live While We're Young_. 
> 
> This is a work of fiction based on the lives and likenesses of real people. If you are one of them and you're reading this, I'm so sorry. Please turn around.

Liam sits on the bed and watches Louis get ready. It's like watching a slow-moving hurricane as he comes out of the shower and flits from pile to pile: looking for clean pants; looking for a t-shirt and jeans; looking for his hairbrush. He completely fails at the last part and ends up just combing his hair with his fingers a bit. 

He looks delightfully soft, and Liam can't help but reach out and touch, tucking a tiny strand back behind Louis's ears before drawing him in for a kiss, fingers moving to trace up Louis's spine as he does. Louis shivers and presses closer. 

"You coming with me?" he asks. 

Liam glances at his phone. It's nearing midnight; Ruth had wanted to talk to him, and he'd promised to wait for her call. "In a bit," He says. 

Louis checks his phone. "Alberto's got the van downstairs." 

"Go on, I'll catch up to you." 

"Don't be too long," Louis says. He leans in and kisses Liam, gentle and slow. "I might forget about you. Find some other boy with a cute smile who can't dance and bring him home instead." 

Liam smiles against Louis's lips. "It's like that, then?" 

"Yeah, it's like that," Louis says, and then he's out the door, turning to drop a wink at Liam just before it closes. 

Liam smiles, a zing of something going straight to his dick because they've played this game before. He wants to follow Louis _right now_ , but that's not how it works. Also, he'd promised his sister he'd be around tonight.

~*~

It's near to half-one by the time Liam gets to the club. Paddy leads him into the VIP area easily enough, but Liam goes to the bar instead of going to the table where he can see Louis holding court. He's got a bottle of something in an ice-bucket in the middle of the table, and he's lounging back, drink in hand, smiling at someone.

Liam gets a drink for himself. He takes a shot first, and then makes his way a bit closer to Louis's table. The beat's good and the music is loud, so Liam lets himself sink into it, dancing a bit, just outside the line of security, Paddy still sticking between him and the rest of the club. There's some girls who are trying to get his attention, but Liam is focused on Louis, keeping him in the corner of his eye as he dances. 

Louis looks over and nods. 

It's time. 

Liam drops into it, letting the flutter in his chest flare up while he watches Louis watch him. 

_Louis Tomlinson_ is paying attention to _him_. He's a nobody. A uni student on a term break in Thailand. He throws his hips into it, planting his feet and grinding against air, hands above his head. It's a very careful picture of carefree, when really, he's tracking Louis through half-lidded eyes. He's got one shot at this, he's going to give it his all. 

It's another few minutes before Louis points to him and makes a motion for him to come over. Liam eyes the security blokes but they let him pass, and then there's Louis patting the seat next to him. Liam sits down, nearly shaking from holding still. He's had a massive crush on Louis for what feels like forever. 

Louis hands him a drink, fingers brushing over the back of Liam's hand as he pulls his away. Liam shivers. 

"Saw you dancing out there," Louis says, directly into Liam's ear. His breath is even warmer than the sweltering air in the club. 

Liam takes a gulp of his drink, suppressing a cough as it burns more than he expected going down. Straight vodka it seems. Not his drink at all, but _Louis_ gave it to him, so he's going to drink it no matter what. 

"Yeah? You like what you see?" 

Louis's hand has moved from his shoulder down to his back, sitting gently just above the waistband of Liam's jeans. Soft pressure that Liam can feel everywhere. He takes another drink — smaller, this time — and swallows hard. 

"Wouldn't have invited you back here if I didn't." Louis's voice is bright, happy, carefree. "Why don't you tell me about yourself, then …." 

"Liam," he supplies, filling in the blank. 

"Liam. What brings you to Phuket?" 

Liam has a game he plays with himself when he can't sleep, when everything about this life gets too overwhelming; when there's constant noise and interruptions and every move they make has to be planned out in detail. He thinks about where he'd be instead, if he had said no to the band. In uni, maybe trying to get a degree. Maybe working in his dad's old factory, scraping together enough money for his own flat, his own life. Maybe to someday move to London and try to break into music on his own. It makes it easy to bring up a story now. 

"I'm on holiday," Liam says. "came here with my mates." 

"Some friends, if they left you here all alone." Louis has moved his hand again, stroking gentle fingers over the back of Liam's neck. "Now why would they do that?" 

"They're all knackered," Liam says. "We went hiking today. Rode elephants." 

"Sounds like fun." 

"Yeah, but they're all back at the hotel. I was wired." He bites his lip and looks away, color rising in his cheeks. 

"Is that all?" 

Liam really is terrible at secrets. "I… uh. I heard that you were here." 

"So you're a fan, then?" Louis sounds amused, he's not pulling away. His fingers are still on Liam's neck, hitting the sensitive spot just behind his ears. 

Liam nods, face burning. He'd been trying to just play it cool, hoping that maybe he'd be noticed. But now he's sitting next to Louis and he can't help it anymore. His friends have been teasing him for ages. 

"Can I get a selfie?" he blurts out. He fumbles his phone out of his pocket, and there's a picture of Louis on the screen, on stage, outlined in light so that he looks like he's glowing. 

"Are you going to post it to twitter?" 

Liam shakes his head. "Just want it for me. A souvenir. Not every day I run into my favorite singer." 

"Alright," Louis says, crowding closer and hooking his chin over Liam's shoulder. 

"On three," Liam says, lining up their faces on the screen. He counts slowly, wanting to keep Louis close as long as he can. With the way Louis is acting, that probably won't be a problem, but Liam's not going to count his chickens before Louis takes him home. 

Just before Liam hits the button to take the picture, Louis pulls a face. Liam's seen it a hundred times, eyes wide and crossed, lips tucked in and cheeks puffed out. It's too late for Liam to stop, so he gets a picture like that. It's cute, but it looks like all the hundreds of fan pictures Louis has taken. 

"Nice, yeah?" Louis says. He hasn't moved away as Liam looks at his picture, so he takes a chance. 

He turns his neck so that his lips are barely two inches away from Louis's. "Can I get one more? Maybe without that face?"

Louis doesn't move away. His voice is low and sultry when he answers. "Alright, then." 

Liam takes another picture, and it feels a lot more private. Just the two of them, Liam's wide, giddy smile and Louis's softer, smaller one. 

"Is that better?" Louis asks, still right by Liam's ear. His lips are almost brushing Liam's skin, they're so close. Liam can't believe his luck. 

"Yeah. I love it." 

"It's just for you, remember that." 

Liam picks up his drink from the table in front of them, not sure what to do now. It's not like he's never hooked up with anyone before, but he's never hooked up with a world-famous singer before. Louis seems to have it covered, though. 

"Come dance with me," he says. He pokes Liam's side a few times, hitting Liam's ticklish spot. He giggles a bit more than he means to, half from the touch, half from the unreality of the entire situation. 

"Won't someone see?" 

"I think we can find a dark corner somewhere in here," Louis says. And then he leans even closer and bites at Liam's ear, tugging the lobe with his teeth. Liam can't hold in his moan at that. He's not so far gone that he's lost sight of the line; of reality where their behavior in public matters. But they're surrounded by security and even if the nature of their relationship isn't exactly public, they're pretty well known for being hands on. They're near the line, but they've not crossed it yet. 

Louis had damn well better find them a very dark corner though. His hand is inching upwards on Liam's thigh, and Liam is going to have a very visible problem in a few minutes. 

"Let's go, then," he says, sliding out of the booth, and holding out a hand for Louis. He takes it, and leads them to a new corner, farther in from the rest of the crowd. Paddy and Alberto follow them, and Liam can let himself sink back into the fantasy. 

The beat's still strong, and when they reach their new corner, Louis backs into Liam. It's automatic, the way Liam's hands come down to grip Louis's hips, to hold him close. It's equally easy to move with him, swaying with the beat, pressed close together. 

Louis is a warm weight all against his front, head thrown back against Liam's shoulder, hands covering Liam's. He has to feel how much this is affecting Liam, with the evidence pressed right up against his bum. But Louis isn't moving away. 

Another two songs and Liam is about to explode from nerves and excitement. Louis turns around, sliding a thigh between Liam's, pressing right up against his hard dick. Liam can feel that Louis is in a similar state. He takes a chance.

"Should we get out of here?" 

Louis nods. "Might need a minute first." He grinds against Liam's leg once more before pulling back. "I'm going to have one more drink with my mates, but you can meet me at my hotel in half an hour, okay?" 

"See you soon, then." Liam backs away and heads for the toilets, delaying long enough to see Louis going back to his table. It takes a few minutes for Liam's dick to go down. He nods at Paddy when he comes out, and follows him out to the van through flashing lights and hands trying to grab him. He breathes easier once he's inside and they're moving. 

His own room at the hotel has barely been used as more than a place to dump his luggage, to collect the things they buy when out. It feels alien and blank and not his at all. He's used to piles of clothing everywhere, tangled cords and cigarette packets on every table. 

He checks his watch, pacing back and forth as he waits for the half hour to be up. He's almost afraid Louis will have gotten distracted and won't be waiting for him at all. He knocks softly, and the door opens after a minute. Louis pulls him inside. 

"You came," Louis says, before going up on his toes to kiss Liam. There's no hesitation at all, just Louis pressing into Liam and sliding his tongue across Liam's lips, getting him to open his mouth, deepen the kiss. Liam moans. He knew what he was walking into when he'd knocked on Louis's door, but it still takes him by surprise. Louis is pressing him back against the door, hands already going for the waistband of Liam's pants, fingers digging in. It's Louis who moans as he inches Liam's pants down. 

"Did you really think I wasn't going to show up?" Liam asks. Even with Louis getting his hands under Liam's clothes straight off, he's not sure what he's allowed. He'd asked for this, back at the club, but he's way out of his depth here. 

"I hoped you'd be here," Louis says. "Couldn't stop looking at you from the moment you walked in tonight. You're so fit. Dancing like that. All hips. All for me." He's speaking in short phrases, punctuating each one with a bite to Liam's neck or a scratch of a nail against Liam's skin. Liam's already hard again, and he's only been here for two minutes. 

It's so _much_ , having Louis completely focused on him like this. Liam's seen the videos, been to a few shows. He's spent ages wondering what it would be like to have that gaze directed to him, and nothing else. 

Louis's brings a hand between them and cups Liam's cock, where it's hard and trapped in his jeans. Liam comes close to coming just from that, he's so hard. 

"I'm going to —"

Louis bites down hard, and Liam cries out. 

"Come on," Louis says. He presses his hand against Liam's cock. "Come for me. We've got all night." He kisses Liam again, wet and messy, and leans close. Liam can feel Louis's cock against him, too, and he wants so badly to get his hands on him, but he's lost the ability to do anything but hold tight to Louis's shoulders and rut his hips up into Louis's hand. 

With one more bite on Liam's neck, he's coming. Louis is everywhere, touching every part of Liam he can get his hands on, and Liam shudders in his arms. The wave of his orgasm spreads everywhere and then out, leaving Liam slumped against the wall, whining a bit. Louis kisses him again, soft and slow, helping him come down and back to himself. 

It's not even been five minutes and Liam's already come in his pants like he's still a teenager. It's definitely not what he'd wanted to show Louis. He hadn't wanted to be this easy. He blushes hard as he comes down; sags against the wall and looks away. 

"Sorry," he tells the floor. His come is cooling down, leaving him wet and clammy and completely embarrassed. "I didn't mean to, you know. So fast." 

"I wanted it, love," Louis says. He takes Liam's face in his hands and moves until he's directly in Liam's line of sight. "I love how hot you are for me." 

"Only for you," Liam says. 

It earns him another kiss. 

"Let's clean you up, yeah? Get you out of your clothes and you can tell me what you like best about me before round two." 

Liam laughs. He's wrung out, tired from jetlag and a long day of sightseeing and he's completely lost what few filters he has. "It's a long list." 

Louis guides him down onto the bed, sitting him on the edge before grabbing the hem of Liam's shirt and pulling it over his head. Louis settles him against the pillows before unbuttoning his jeans. 

"So this list of yours," Louis says, wry smile on his face. "Let's start with my singing. You have six words." 

Liam closes his eyes. He can barely count to two right now, much less six. Words are completely out of the question with the way Louis is sitting on his thighs and stroking his abs. He counts on his fingers when he speaks. 

"Can't believe you wrote those songs." 

Louis pinches his nipple, hard, and Liam pulls in a huge breath, opening his eyes. "Hey!" 

"Wrong. That's songwriting, not singing. Try again." 

Louis is giving him a second chance, and Liam can't fuck up again. He doesn't think Louis would kick him out over complimenting the wrong thing, but he doesn't want to take the chance. So he tries his best to ignore Louis's fingers and starts again, still counting on his fingers because he doesn't think he can keep track just in his head. 

"They would sound terrible without you." He's thinking _we_. 

"Good answer," Louis says. He ducks down and licks the nipple he'd pinched. Liam's dick twitches, getting interested again. "Now you can talk about my songwriting. Three words." 

Louis grabs for the waist of Liam's pants and starts inching them down. Liam shivers when they come off and his wet skin is exposed to the cool air. Louis wipes the come off him with the dry part of the fabric and tosses it away before climbing back onto Liam's legs. 

Liam is laid completely bare, spread out on the bed for Louis to use as he likes. Liam is completely vulnerable. It's thrilling. Louis could ask for anything and Liam would say yes without even stopping to think about it. 

He does have to think about the task Louis has given him. Three words. 

"Wonderful. And Deep." 

Louis laughs, and it's the best thing Liam's ever heard. He smiles back. 

"We — _I_ wrote a song about morning wood," Louis says. 

"Is that something I'll get to see?" Liam asks. He can't help it, he wants as much time as he possibly can get. This is a one time deal, a holiday fling. 

"We'll see," Louis says. He takes off his shirt, and Liam feels like he's been rewarded for playing the game right. "Now my face. Five words." 

Liam reaches for Louis's hips, wanting to feel his skin for the first time, wants to trace his tattoos with his tongue so that when he sees pictures of Louis in the future he can remember what he tastes like. Louis bats his hands away. 

"Tell me your answer first." 

"I like looking at it." 

Louis rewards him with a kiss and this time when Liam reaches for him, Louis lets him touch. Liam fits his thumbs into the vee of Louis hips, hands fitting like they were made for it. For him. 

"Very good," Louis says when he pulls away. Liam feels warm all over from the praise. 

Louis unbuttons his jeans and starts pushing them down his hips. Liam had wanted to do that, but getting it as a reward for getting the game right is almost better. Louis is hard, too, and when he stands up straight after kicking his jeans off, it's standing proudly, curving up towards his belly. Every part of Liam is screaming at him to reach out and touch, but he knows better now. He waits. 

"One more," Louis says, standing by the bed. He's got his hands on his hips, showing off. "My dick." 

Liam doesn't even have to think. 

"Perfect." 

He gets Louis jumping on top of him and rolling them over for that. It feels so easy for Liam to lower himself down between Louis's legs, line them up so that their cocks slide together, skin dragging on skin. 

Liam drops down to taste, licking over the _78_ on Louis's chest. "Tell me what you want. Tell me how to make you feel good," Liam says. 

Louis laughs, and Liam frowns, pulling away. He's had far too many people laughing at him in his life. He knew tonight had been going too well. 

But Louis smooths his thumb over Liam's lips. "You're darling," Louis says. "So earnest. You just want to make me happy, don't you?" 

Liam nods. 

"Let's start with that pretty mouth of yours, then." 

Liam kisses Louis again before moving down Louis's neck. He works him over with just his lips and tongue at first. Licking and blowing cool air over it to watch Louis shiver. He scrapes his teeth over the first letters of the tattoo over Louis's collarbones and feels him shiver. He does it again. 

"God, Liam," Louis chokes out. Liam smiles against his skin. 

"Can I blow you?" Liam asks. He really wants to get his mouth on Louis's dick. He hasn't even touched yet. He wants his first touch to be his mouth, his tongue. He wants to taste. 

"Not yet," Louis says. He lifts Liam's head up to look him in the eyes. "Keep doing what you're doing, I'll tell you when." 

Liam kisses him, on the lips, before resuming his path down. When he gets to Louis's belly he is careful to avoid his cock, much as he might want to touch. He very carefully bends down so that he can bite at the soft bit of flesh he finds. Louis squirms under him. His cock jumps, straining up and leaking wet just inches from Liam's nose, but he's been instructed not to touch so he doesn't. 

Instead, he spreads Louis's legs wider, running his hands down his thighs. He bites there, too. The skin is soft, and Louis tenses under Liam's lips. He's making noise, though. Delicious little whimpers that seemingly slip out without him meaning to. Each new one spurs Liam on, makes him want to make Louis lose control completely, get him to cry out, to sing. He has an idea of how to do that. 

He works Louis's thighs until there's a few marks blooming on both sides. He doesn't want to ask permission for Louis's dick again, and he has a feeling he'd be shot down if he does. Instead, he asks a different question. 

"Will you turn over? I want to try something." When he looks up he finds Louis looking at him with dark eyes. His torso is littered with red marks. Bruises that Liam sucked into his skin. Liam so very badly wants to take a picture, to keep this forever, this gorgeous spread of Louis in front of him; sweaty, panting, ruined. He knows he wouldn't be allowed, though.

Louis doesn't answer right away, so Liam tries again. "Do you trust me?" 

"I just met you," Louis reminds him. 

"Do you know how badly I want to get your dick in my mouth right now?' Liam can't help but lick his lips as he says it. He's almost drooling for it. "But you told me not to, so I haven't. Let me do this." 

Louis blinks at him, eyelids heavy, before nodding. "Okay." 

He nearly kicks Liam in the face as he turns over, setting them both giggling, Liam clutching Louis's leg, Louis with his face buried in the pillows. 

Liam had a goal, had a reason for getting Louis on his stomach, but now that he's faced with the smooth expanse of Louis's back, he changes his mind and starts at the top again. Fingers on the knob of Louis's spine, right at the base of his neck. He can feel the tiny sounds Louis is making with his lips, and he moans into Louis's neck, biting down. 

Louis tastes like sweat and salt and expensive aftershave, though the chemical part fades as Liam makes his way down Louis's back. He leaves a similar path to Louis's front, and then pauses, hands on Louis's hips.

"Can I —" Liam's done this before, but sometimes the words still catch in his throat, make him blush bright red and hot all over. He brushes a finger over Louis's arse, then his nose, breathing hot on him, right over his hole. 

Then he waits. Louis writhes under him, hips moving in tight circles, pushing back towards Liam. Liam holds him in place. 

"Tell me you want this," Liam says. "I can make you feel so good." 

"Please," Louis chokes out. " _please_ Liam." 

"Anything for you," Liam says. He takes a moment to admire how good Louis's arse looks in his hands, and then leans in. He starts with the flat of his tongue, pushing against Louis, feeling his heat, tasting him. Liam's the one who lets out the first moan, right against Louis's rim. He can't hold it in anymore. His cock is hard again, twitching as he digs in more. 

Louis gets his knees under him and uses the leverage to push back against Liam's tongue until Liam tightens his grip on Louis's hips and holds him there. He is determined to get more than these tiny whimpering groans out of Louis. He wants to remember this once he's back home, back in Uni, away from this paradise. Away from Louis's bed forever.

"I've got you," he says to Louis. "I've got you, babe. Let me." 

"Fuck," Louis bites out. "Stop. _Stop_."

Liam sits back on his heels immediately and wipes his face. "Are you okay, babe?" 

Louis turns over revealing that he's flushed red all the way down his chest. Glowing, almost. Actually, scratch _almost_. Louis is the fucking sun, and he's let Liam into his room. His bed. He reaches for Liam, and Liam goes easily, settling himself at Louis's side and letting Louis pull him in for a desperate kiss. 

"Need to catch my breath," Louis says when they break apart. "You're a bit too good. Was going to come and I don't want to." 

He's almost pouting at not getting to come the way he wants. It's bratty and irritating and adorable all at once. Liam wants to give him exactly what he wants. He nips at Louis's nose. 

"What do you want?" 

Liam's hair isn't very long right now — he'd cut it just before leaving for this holiday — but Louis smoothes it back anyway. 

"I want to come with you in me," he says in the same way he orders his bandmates around on stage. Commanding, knowing. Liam doesn't dare say no. He wants it, too. "Drawer. Look in the drawer." 

Liam doesn't want to stop touching, but he does as Louis asks. In the drawer by the bed he finds a bottle of lube that's half full, and a few condoms. 

"You'd let me — You want me to. To fuck you." 

Louis rolls his eyes, and Liam finds it oddly endearing. He likes pretty much everything about Louis, it turns out. Not that Liam is at all surprised by this. 

"Come on, get me ready." 

Liam grabs one of the spare pillows and tucks it under Louis's hips, angling him up, legs out, completely open and ready for Liam. He needs a minute to adjust. He's almost coming again, just from the sight in front of him. Liam doesn't think he's ever been so hard in his life. 

"God, I love you." He can't help the words that roll off his tongue. He's pretty sure he didn't mean to say it, it's just this one night for Louis. It's the culmination of years for Liam. And it's out there now. 

Louis smiles. "Show me, then." 

Louis is still wet and a bit slick from Liam's mouth, but it's not enough, Liam knows. He uses his fingers to spread the lube around over Louis's hole, feeling him press back against him for more. It could be fun to draw this out, to keep Louis on edge for half the night, but it's been ages, it feels like, and Liam wants to fuck Louis about as much as Louis wants to get fucked. Probably more. Liam had never imagined that he'd get to. 

Louis's face falls open as Liam gets a finger in him. He's tight and hot, and the burn of him spreads to Liam, too. He goes carefully, caressing his rim and stroking slowly inside. Louis clenches around him when Liam adds a second finger. He's still mostly silent, which is driving Liam crazy. Louis's mouth drops open and his cock jumps when Liam finds his prostate, but he doesn't get the moan he's waiting for. 

He rubs over that spot a few more times and watches Louis's cock drip onto his belly. He's so hard his dick is red, straining upwards as Liam works him. He wants so badly to lean forward and get a taste, but Louis still hasn't given him permission for that. Instead, he concentrates on getting Louis ready, which is what he had asked for. 

"Now," Louis says. He holds out a condom in a shaky hand. "I'm ready." 

"Are you sure?" Liam doesn't really brag about it, but he's pretty big, thick around, and he doesn't want to hurt Louis. He wants it to be good. 

"Yeah." Louis says. "I want you. Now." 

Somehow, Liam fumbles the condom on and lines himself up so that he's bent over Louis, Louis's legs hooked high around his back. He has to take a breath before pushing in. 

Finally, _finally_ he gets Louis to make some noise. Liam almost misses it, because he's so engulfed in the wet-tight-hot feel of Louis around him. But at the same time, Louis lets loose, lets out a long, high moan, eyes screwed shut, fingers searching for purchase on Liam's shoulders. 

"God," one of them says. Liam isn't sure it's not him. Maybe it's both of them, frozen together as Liam bottoms out, all of him buried inside Louis.

He nearly collapses right on top of Louis, his arm wanting to give up and let them get closer. Liam barely manages to hold himself up, and only really because he doesn't want to hurt Louis. Louis, who is digging heels into Liam's back. 

"Come on. Come on come on come on. _Fuck me already_."

Liam hasn't said no to anything yet, and he's not going to now. He bends down to kiss Louis once, and then gets his elbows planted on either side of his head for leverage as he starts to move his hips. 

Louis isn't silent anymore. He's talking non-stop, telling Liam what to to. _Harder, come on. Yes there don't stop. Fuck you're good._ His voice is getting more and more rough as they go until he sounds completely wrecked. 

"Touch me," Louis says. "Your hands. Fucking touch me." 

Liam doesn't hesitate. He shifts a bit to keep his balance and reaches between them, wraps his fingers around Louis's dick. It feels so good that he groans at the same time as Louis. 

"Not … not going to … can't …" Liam gets out. He can't stop but he's not going to last much longer. 

"Make me come Liam," Louis says. "Get me off before you do."

Liam twists his hand, rubs his thumb over the head of Louis's cock, spreads his slick everywhere. He loses a bit of his rhythm as he's concentrating on Louis, but Louis doesn't seem to mind. He's talking non-stop now, nonsense that Liam can't really begin to parse — a long string of _fuck_ and _please_ and _now_. 

"You feel so good," Liam says. His own voice is broken, too. His mouth feels like sandpaper from the way he's breathing so harshly. Panting into the air between them. He leans down to kiss Louis but can't manage a proper one. It's more of a crash; lips and teeth and tongue knocking together in a vague semblance of kissing. Louis manages to catch Liam's bottom lip and bite down, and then he comes. 

Liam can feel him everywhere. Louis's mouth on his, Louis's dick in his hand, Louis's arse around his cock, and it's all he can do to keep from following him over the edge. He slows his hand and his hips, letting Louis come down easily.

Louis blinks a few times, taking a bit to find Liam and focus on his face. "Did you come yet?" 

Liam shakes his head and twitches his hips, letting Louis feel how hard he still is, still buried in him. 

"Go on, then. You're close aren't you?" 

"Yeah." 

"Bet you could in less than a minute," Louis says, eyes narrowed.

It's a challenge, but not a particularly hard one. Liam's close to the edge, and it only takes a few thrusts before he's found a rhythm again. Louis's heels are still locked around his back, and Louis reaches between them to toy with Liam's nipples. They're pretty sensitive normally, and even more now. 

He nearly shouts when he does come, but he buries the sound in Louis's shoulder, collapsing down on top of him as his orgasm slowly drains out of him. He's buzzing in the best possible way, feeling loose and sated and sleepy now. Louis is warm under him, and they fit together so easily. 

Louis strokes his sides until he stops and starts poking. "You're squishing me," Louis says. "Get off." 

"We just did," Liam teases. But he carefully pulls out and ties off the condom. Louis doesn't look like he's moving, so Liam gets up on shaky legs and goes to the bathroom to toss the condom and bring back a flannel to clean them up. 

"Was that everything you wanted?" Louis asks. 

And more, Liam thinks. That's not what he says. "I wanted to blow you." 

"Maybe in the morning," Louis says. 

"You want me to stay?" Liam had figured he'd be kicked out once Louis was done with him. It's nice to be surprised. This hotel room is pretty lush, the bed comfortable. Liam's already half asleep. It would be awful trying to cross the city back to the cheap hotel he's crammed into with his mates. 

Louis rolls over and grabs something from the night table and passes it over. It's a folded piece of paper. "You'll have to sign this," he says. "I trust you, but our lawyers don't."

Liam unfolds the paper to find a piece of hotel stationery with a dick drawn squarely in the middle. He can't help it. He breaks. 

"You wanker!" Liam crumbles up the paper and throws it at Louis's face, and it sets them both into a giggle fit. Louis goes for Liam's nipple, trying to pinch him but Liam rolls him onto his side and fits Louis against his chest holding him tight until the giggles trail off and and they both get quiet again. 

Liam drops back into himself at the same time. Into the hotel room he's been sharing with Louis for the last few days, his things scattered everywhere too. He's not buzzing anymore. Instead, he's relaxed and alert and happy. And Louis against his chest is the best thing of the night. _His_ Louis. His best friend. Boyfriend.

He kisses the back of Louis's neck, nuzzling him until Louis breaks free and turns to kiss Liam properly. 

"Thanks. For tonight," Liam says between kisses. 

"Love when you fuck me for the first time," Louis says, cuddling closer. Liam smiles into his hair and holds him tighter. "You should post that picture. The one you took at the club. The first one." 

"The one with your face?" Liam asks. 

"All pictures have my face," Louis says. He's dangerously close to being right. At least for the ones on Liam's phone. "But yeah." 

Liam's phone is in the pocket of his discarded jeans, and he doesn't want to get up, but Louis wants this for some reason. So he does. He needs to turn the lights off anyway. 

As soon as he gets back into bed, Louis slides over to plaster himself against Liam's side again, watching as Liam pulls up the picture. It's dark, their faces standing out against the blank background. Just the two of them. It could have been taken anywhere, for any reason. Only they know the truth of it. If he's honest, Liam loves having that secret. Having that secret with Louis. 

Everything is better with Louis. 

He quickly types out a caption — _look who I found_ — and posts it to twitter. Then he turns off his phone and sets it aside, and lets Louis take all his attention again.

~*~

Liam wakes up to Louis poking him in the cheek.

"Fuck off, Tommo." He rolls onto his other side, away from Louis, but Louis spoons up behind him and pokes him with something else entirely. 

"Up. We've got to pack and get to the airport and I want a blowjob." 

"Should have let me blow you last night, then." Liam says. 

"Didn't sleep with you last night," Louis says. He grabs Liam's hand and wraps it around his dick. "Picked up someone when I was out. Brought him back here. Kicked him out before you came home though." 

Liam growls and flips Louis onto his back, kissing him fiercely. "Bet he wasn't as good as me." He slides down, settling himself between Louis's legs. The truth of it is he definitely still wants to get Louis's cock in his mouth. 

"Maybe. He was sweet. Eager. Wanted to make me feel _good_." Louis scratches Liam's scalp before moving him into position. 

"I can do that," Liam says before dropping his jaw and sliding his lips down Louis's dick. He goes until Louis hits the back of his throat then pulls back, flattening his tongue against Louis's shaft. 

Louis's breath is already getting shallower. "Yeah, you do," he says. "the best."

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [tumblr](http://glitterbootsandyellowshorts.tumblr.com) or [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/hllangel)!


End file.
